1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly, and more particularly to a backlight assembly having a reduced size and enhanced optical characters, and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image by using a liquid crystal material. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display unit for displaying an image, and a backlight assembly disposed under the display unit so as to provide the display unit with a light.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp unit and a light guide plate. The lamp unit generates the light. The light guide plate guides the light generated from the lamp unit toward the display unit.
The lamp unit includes a lamp and a reflection plate. The lamp generates the light. The reflection plate covers the lamp to reflect a portion of the light, which advances toward the reflection plate, toward the light guide plate.
The light guide plate includes an upper surface, a lower surface and a side surface. The side surface connects the upper surface and the lower surface. The light generated from the lamp enters the light guide plate via the side surface. A first portion of the light exits from the light guide plate via the upper surface. A second portion of light advancing toward the lower surface is reflected on the lower surface to advance toward the upper surface. Thus, the second portion of light also exits from the light guide plate via the upper surface.
The backlight assembly has influence on a display quality, a size and a weight of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
Recently, a liquid crystal display apparatus that is slim and light has been developed. Particularly, many researches have been tried to reduce a width from a contour of the liquid crystal display apparatus to a boundary of a display region that displays an image.